Promise You'll Come Back Home
by bat-with-butterfly-wings
Summary: When Team Gibbs returns to NCIS headquarters after a particularly dangerous run-in including a bomb, Abby expresses her feelings over the safety of her "family." NO PAIRINGS PAPA GIBBS!


Hey everyone! This is my very first NCIS fanfic! YAAY! I used to write for Twilight but I decided that was lame and then I read a lot of House MD and wrote for that, although I never actually published any of it, but now I'm on to NCIS I hope you enjoy my story and reviews are much appreciated :)

-BatWithButterflyWings

3

Team Gibbs trudged into the NCIS building after checking a more explosive crime scene.

"That was some blast!"

Tony said throwing his hands up, before registering the shrapnel lodged in his chest and hissing in pain.

"Well, it was all for nothing, there was a screw up, NCIS wasn't even supposed to be there!"

Gibbs said throwing his phone down and rubbing his bleeding arm.

"You do not mean to say that we were just blown up for the police's mess up do you?"

Ziva asked standing uncomfortably, her back was killing her.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean Ziva!"

"Oh squirrels!"

The ex-Mossad cursed slamming her fist down on her desk.

"The expression is rats Ziva"

McGee pointed out.

"That too"

Abby was standing quietly (for once) wide-eyed behind Ziva.

"You guys were blown up!?"

She shouted jumping on Gibbs.

"Yes Abs, it happens in our line of work"

Gibbs said peeling their forensic specialist off of him.

"Oh god! You guys have to go see Ducky"

Abby said herding the team down to the morgue.

~N*C*I*S~

Ducky put his finishing touches on the dressing that was adorned on Agent Gibbs' arm. Abby sat chewing her lip next to the body of Petty Officer Lochart who was being examined by Palmer.

"I can't believe you guys were blown up! You could have been killed!"

Abby shouted at Gibbs. The team ignored her outburst, Abby was prone to freak outs like this.

"Ziva my dear, if you don't mind removing your shirt, I need to take a look at your back"

Ducky said putting on a new pair of gloves. Ziva hesitated before pulling her top off over her head. Tony took a moment to stop mocking McGee to ogle Ziva. Scars marred her shoulders and obvious gun shot wounds that had healed over were evident on her stomach. Abby knew that Ziva was an ex-Mossad assasin, but it still pained her to see that her friends had been so badly beaten up. Gibbs smacked Tony on the back of his head.

"My chest is just as pretty, would you like to see it?"

Gibbs asked glaring at his senior agent. Tony cringed, he tried to hide the pain that the jolt to his head caused but it was virtually impossible to hide anything from Gibbs.

"Uh- no thanks boss, I mean- not that your chest isn't pretty which I'm sure it is, because you're the boss man, but you know, I'm not really into that kind of thing..."

"Shut up DiNozzo."

"Shutting up Boss"

McGee laughed at their out burst. Gibbs smiled slightly, and nodded at Ziva.

"Thank you Gibbs. And Tony, just for that I want my catalogue back as soon as we are done in here"

"No! Not my favorite Victoria's Secret Summer Edition!"

Tony whined.

"Yes that one"

Ducky handed Ziva her shirt and gestured for Tony to come and sit down.

"You three are like a couple of children, Jethro, I honestly have no idea how you put up with them"

"I don't know either Duck"

Tony took off his black Armani jacket and wrenched off his tie.

"Well, Anthony, your injuries appear to be a bit more serious. I'm going to have to cut off your shirt in order to not disturb any of your wounds"

Ducky said pulling out a pair of scissors from his kit.

"No! Not my dress shirt!"

Tony protested backing away from Ducky.

"Tony, its already covered in blood, its not like you are actually going to wear it again."

McGee said picking at a hangnail.

"How do you know McGoo? There's always Halloween!"

"I thought that you did not 'do' costumes DiNozzo"

Ziva pointed out.

"Just shut up and let the man do his job"

Gibbs shouted. The room was quiet after that. The M.E started cutting off Tony's shirt. Ducky frowned at what he saw.

"Is it bad Duck?"

Gibbs asked coming up behind him.

"Well, he'll require a few stitches, on this one"

Ducky said gesturing to a long gash across Tony's chest.

"It could have been a lot worse, you are lucky that Abigail brought you down when she did, you need to be very careful of infection Anthony"

Ducky said as he began to stitch him up. A loud sob took the attention away from Tony as Abby began crying into her hands. Ziva, McGee and Tony all exchanged alarmed glances. Gibbs put his hands on her shoulders.

"What's wrong Abs? We all know Tony's ugly but it can't possibly be that bad"

McGee and Ziva snickered Ducky gave them a disapproving look and Tony made a face at them.

"Its not that Gibbs! Its just, what if you guys had been killed! Everyday I have to stay here in the lab, not knowing if you'll come back in a body bag! Your jobs are so dangerous! I can't imagine losing any of you. I mean just look at Tony and Ziva's scars, just a few more inches and they could have been dead!"

Abby cried flinging herself into Gibbs' arms. Tony and Ziva looked down, feeling uncomfortable with all the emotion that Abby was expressing.

"Abby."

Gibbs said forcing her to look at him.

"We do our best not to get hurt on the job, but you know that there are major risks that come along with what we do, and there very well may be a day that we come back dead."

Gibbs stroked Abby's hair.

"I know what you guys do is dangerous, and I'm not asking you to stop, I realized that you guys aren't as macho as you pretend to be the day Tony was coughing up blood from the plague."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on! I wasn't that weak and helpless was I?!"

"You were pretty pathetic Tony"

McGee said in a teasing voice.

"Watch your mouth probie"

Ziva rubbed Abby's arm.

"We try our best Abby, but bad things to tend to happen in our line of work"

"I know that, and I'm not asking that you guys be perfect all the time. I'm just asking for you to come home to me. Promise you'll come home to me!"

Abby hiccuped embracing Ziva, careful of her injured back.

"We promise Abby, We promise we will always come home to you"

Tony said in a rare display of emotion. Abby smiled into Ziva's hair.

"That's all I'm asking"


End file.
